Discussion utilisateur:Choupi
Bonjour Choupi ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Chris Colfer. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Brochy (discuter) 26 juillet 2011 à 15:46 :) Welcoooooooooome all of you to Hogwarts. Contente que tu te sois créée un compte, on va savoir directement quand c'est toi qui commente, maintenant ! Sombraline Je vais enfin éviter d'oublier ! ^^ Ce serait effectivement plus simple ! Dis, je peux être à la fois à Griffondor et à la fois à Serpentard ? :P Choupi juillet 26, 2011 à 16:13 (UTC) Maisons MDR attends, j'appelle JK Rowling et je lui demande. Qu'est ce qui te fais hésiter ? C'est des maisons très différentes pourtant, pas comme Gryffonfor/Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor/Serdaigle ! - Sombraline Ah Griffondor c'est le courage (et les bêtises, j'avoue) et Serpentard c'est plus la ruse et l'ambition ! Choupi juillet 26, 2011 à 16:22 (UTC) Maison 2 Et tu as les deux ? Moi je suis méga ambitieuse et je tiens au respect des traditions (quand ça n'inclue pas de racisme, sexisme, homophobie et xénophobie, bien sûr). Donc => Serpentard. Après beaucoup de gens aiment se dire courageux, mais est-ce que face à un vrai danger on le serait vraiment ? ... hmm moi j'ai plein d'exemples de cas où je préférerai la fermer plutôt que de me battre. Je ne parle pas pour toi bien sûr, je ne te connais pas :) Sombraline Alors là tu viens de me faire changer d'avis ! Go Serpentard ! Je suis pas méga méga ambitieuse, mais j'ai un but et je veux l'atteindre ! et j'aime le respect des traditions mais en respectant les valeurs de chacun. Après pour le courage, il a plusieurs formes de courage et je pense en avoir un peu parce que sinon, je n'aurai pas fait certaines choses ^^ Mais apparemment la maison Serpentard serait pour moi ! Alors suis-je acceptée ? lol Choupi juillet 26, 2011 à 16:36 (UTC) MAJ Ah oui, bienvenuuue parmi les méchants !!! :) Sombraline Merci pour cet accueil !!! :) Blabla C'est pas grave pour le commentaire ;) Je vais tenter de le remettre ^^ On a eu de la pub sur le site ? Je me souviens juste qu'une fois j'avais poster dans les commentaires quand ça avait parler du Wikia. Je suis pareille que toi pour les commentaires. J'ai découvert le site y'a un an et j'avais l'habitude de donner mon avis mais une vague de fan pas très sympathique est arrivée ! Dès qu'on s'attaque au chouchou de certains fans on se fait juste démonter ! ---- Vas falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour débuter une nouvelle discussion ^^ Quelqu'un a parlé de vous parce que la discussion portait sur une interview de Chris Colfer et quelqu'un a dit que sur le Wikia de Glee, quelqu'un avait marqué un tas d'anecdocte sur lui. Je dois t'avouer que je suis plus sur Wikia que là-bas. J'avais également l'habitude de donner mon avis mais au vu des réactions excessives des mêmes personnes, j'ai abandonné. Dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne leur plait pas, c'est la faute de Darren Criss. Et là, dès que tu essayes d'argumenter, on te traite d'adolescente avec les hormones en ébullition ! je suis morte de rire car je suis plus ado ! ^^ Donc j'ai arrêté de commenter et je ne lis plus aucun commentaire. Je crois que c'est l'affaire de Chors Overstreet qui a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase ! Choupi juillet 28, 2011 à 13:36 (UTC) Pour la nouvelle discussion c'est tout simple : tu te rend sur ma page discussion et tu verras un bouton "Laisser un message" tu cliques dessus et le tour est joué :) J'avais participé à cette discussion ^^ C'était la dernière fois que j'avais commenté d'ailleurs ! Si ça nous a fait un coup de pub c'est toujours ça :) L'affaire Chord ? Le premier article où il parlait de la possibilité de son départ ? (Les commentaires avaient explosés). Justement c'est à propos de commentaires sur Darren que j'ai abandonné. J'ai eu le malheur de le critiqué et je me suis attiré les foudres de certains fans qui n'en avaient rien à faire de ce que je disais et m'ont bien descendu. Je pense savoir de quelles personnes dont tu parles (quand tu dis qu'on te disait que tu avais les hormones en folies ^^) c'était toujours les 2 mêmes qui disaient ça :) Parlotage Victoire ^^ Je sais que c'est partit en "live" mais à ce point non. Certains fans sont vraiment incompréhensibles. D'ailleurs hier c'est repartit dans du grand n'importe quoi sur un sujet, j'ai l'impression que bientôt il n'y aurait plus de commentaires. Oui voilà ! Une (un?) anti-Darren/Blaine. Il/Elle sautait sur tout ce qui faisait un compliment sur une page qu'il n'aimait pas et disait que les gens n'avaient pas d'arguments. Pour Smurfgron, je lui parle en dehors du site. Elle est très sympa mais c'est une fan de Dianna / Achele est une anti Darren (encore plus que moi) donc généralement les gens ne sont pas très d'accord ave son argumentation ! J'avais critiqué Darren ou plutôt Blaine. Il y' avait un débat sur pourquoi les gens l'aimaient / l'aimaient pas et j'ai eu le malheur de dire que je l'aimais pas parce que je le trouvais sans grand apport pour la série (j'aime bien Kurt mais sans plus), qu'il chantait un peu trop (c'était après le Bills, bills, bills que j'ai trouvé inutile), donc qu'ils mettaient les autres Warblers / Kurt dans l'ombre et je sais plus. Je me suis fait allumée Oo Brochy juillet 28, 2011 à 14:23 (UTC) Tout le monde à pensé que c'était de la faute de Ryan et pas de Chord. Je crois d'ailleurs que certains n'ont toujours pas compris que c'était Chord qui avait décidé de partir pour une carrière solo alors que quand même il avait eu une bonne proposition pour la saison 3 en risquant de devenir régulier pendant la seconde moitié de la saison ! Avant il / elle avait un allié (dont le nom m'échappe) et quand ils venaient dans les commentaires, généralement y'en a beaucoup qui disparaissaient ^^ Oui elle a généralement de très bons arguments, mais quand il s'agit de Darren ... pas de quartier Le personnage de Blaine je l'apprécie vraiment pas. Peut être qu'avec un développement ça sera mieux mais si c'est pour le revoir comme dans la saison 2 à tout bout de champs sans grand changements (mis à part le Klaine) je ne pense pas que ça changera mon opinion. Je comprend pas comment on peut dire que c'est de sa faute. C'est vraiment des "haters" qui refusent d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne connais pas énormément "l'environnement Starkid" mais de ce que j'en ai vu et lu, Darren c'est pas mal impliquer dedans et a largement contribuer au suucès donc pour ça, il devrait au moins avoir le respect des fans ^^ Brochy juillet 28, 2011 à 14:48 (UTC) Episodes Oui je veux bien ! J'ai toute la S1 et la S2 jusqu'à A Very Glee Christmas + Born This Way, The Prom Queen et New York. Je cherche en priorité Original Song et Blame It On The Alcohol ! (désolée, je ne connais pas les noms VF) Sombraline Lien Tu fais comment, tu es obligée de t'inscrire ? - Sombraline Ca charge... si grace à toi je peux compléter ma collection d'épisodes je te bénie à jamais. - Sombraline Episodes2 Ouaip, en streaming et souvent à la bourre. Je suis en internat pendant l'année et comme tout le monde a la même adresse IP et que tout le monde regarde des séries en streaming, c'est impossible de regarder plus de 5min sans avoir "vous avez regardé 72 min gnagnagnah" Donc je regardais le week end d'après, et du coup j'ai été spoilée pour le très inattendu Klaine Kiss et j'ai eu bien la mort. Et de toute façon la connexion est pourrave dans mon internat. #lapoisse - Sombraline Internet CA MAAAAAAARCHE ! Merci beaucoup *se repasse 150 fois le Klaine Kiss* En plsu je vais pouvoir avoir en VO des épisodes de la S1 que j'ai en VF. Internet qui bug je crois que c'est la situation qui m'énerve le plus. Tu perds un temps fou a essayer de charger des pages. Moi aussi j'avançais les chansons au début. Mais en streaming ce n'est pas pratique d'avancer, alors je vais plutôt me chercher un jus d'orange ou un truc comme ça. Sombraline Argh, les limites de téléchargement NY Tu peux en télécharger combien en 24h sans t'inscrire ? Houuu je déteste cette scène Klaine dans NY. Je trouve que Blaine a l'air trop niais et soudainement très très gay (genre c'est pas ça qui me dérange c'est juste que... pourquoi tout d'un coup ?). J'adore Darren mais je n'hésite à le dire quand je trouve qu'il a foiré son truc. Et là, il a foiré son truc. Sombraline GF Salut :) Oui j'ai vu ça ! Apparemment une personne aurait déballé sa vie sur le site mais en s'en prenant aussi à d'autres membres et de là c'est parti ... en live ! C'est bien possible que ça soit lui. Je me souviens qu'avant il avait "Ananas" aussi les 2 là défendaient le même point de vue (je me suis même demander si c'était la même personne à un moment) Brochy NY2 Bah moi il me dit d'attendre 2 min mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher... :( Ah ouaiiis ? J'ai trouvé Chris bon dans cette scène, genre la petite hésitation très réacliste. J'ai vu des gens maudire Kurt parce qu'il avait hésité, mais pas de remarque sur le jeu de Chris. Par contre le "regard vide oeil vitreux" de Darren uuugh. Et de toute façon j'ai trouvéBlaine bof dans cette scène, niveau scénario. Genre Kurt lui raconte son voyagle et il lui répond I love you (traduction : j'ai rien écouté de ce que tu as dis) Sombraline Suite GF J'ai été attiré par le nombre impressionnant de commentaires (+de 400 pour une bande annonce sur le film de Lea, bizarre !) et c'est parce que certaines personnes ont alertés les admins qu'ils ont réagis sinon ils ne lisent pas tout les commentaires (ça demanderait énormément de boulot) Ca a toujours été étrange à chaque fois que l'un parlais l'autre réagissait immédiatement. C'était trop bizarre pour être une simple coincidence .. En regardant récemment les commentaires je l'ai pas vu. Comme tu le dit il a du partir ! Brochy GF / vacances Oui c'est exactement ça ! En plus elle postait un message tout les minutes environ, comme si c'était une discussion instantanée. Je veux bien qu'on puisse vouloir parler de soi à des "inconnus" mais de là à déballer sa vie comme ça je suis plus contre ! Je pense que le coup des 2 adresses est très probable ^^ C'est facile de s'en créer une autre et de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ^^ Merci beaucoup :D Ca fait 2 ans que je ne suis pas partie en vacances ça va faire du bien ^^ 1 semaine sans Glee ! *raconte sa vie :P* Brochy Ep/NY C'est bon ! J'en suis à mon troisième téléchargement. Du coup je ne sais pas lesquels télécharger... allez, Silly Love Song. Je crois que je n'ai jamais re-regardé la chanson finale et je crois qu'elle est super. Quooiii ?! Attends je vais revoir la scène, parce que là...AAAAAH la tête de Blaine entre les deux "I love you" !!! Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rire ou de pleurer. C'est vraiment trop niais, je ne reconnais pas Darren. Bon bah moi j'ai pas de problème avec Chris sur cette scène, hein. Sombraline Suite Je parierais plus à la 2 eme option. Apparemment elle aurait recommencé sur un autre article sous un autre pseudo mais a été "contrôlé" à temps. Ah oui elle est extrêment mature. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait 19 ans je n'y croyais pas. Je la pensais beaucoup plus agée ! On peut dire que j'étais sur les fes***. Ca change surtout des gens qui se contente de dire "c'est n'importe quoi ce que vous dîtes" ou les insultes habituelles ! Oui malheureusement. Pas de départ en vacances depuis l'été 2009. J'étais coincé dans ma petite ville pendant tout ce temps et ça ressemblait pas vraiment à des vacances ! Je préfère quand même passer une semaine dans Glee et partir, que de rester ici :D Brochy M.A.J : Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Une fois la page faisait 70ko au lieu de 32 à la suite de l'une de nos nombreuses discusiions avec Sombra" :P Et en plus elle est très convaincante ! Quand elle se met à parler d'Achele et tout ça tu ne peux être que convaincue :) C'est ça qui me plait le plus : Changer d'air. Je vais suivre ton conseil et profiter de cette belle semaine :D NY/SLS Lool ah non moi je ne peux pas. C'est pas Darren, c'est un imposteur coiffé comme Darren. Sérieux, fais une pause sur lui entre les deux ILY. Et rigole. PLUS JAMAIS CA, HEIN ! *secoue Ryan comme un prunier* rendez nous notre Blaine ! L'amoureux transi-niais c'est Kurt, normalement ! Silly Love Song (chanson) est géniale dans l'épisode. Sombraline Suite Le pire c'est que je l'ai fait en début de semaine. Je le ferais probablement à mon retour ou peut être ce soir si le courage me prend :P Ah les Somebody To Love. Tout les jours en me levant je les avais grâce à elle ^^ J'avoue que je m'en fichais complétement, mais elle met tellement de conviction que tu es forçais de t'y intéresser! Et surtout avant je n'imaginais même pas qu'il y'avait un quelconque lien et quand maintenant je vois tous les gens qui s'y intéressent sur GF je me dis qu'elle n'y est pas inconnue ! Je te dit alors un GRAND merci :D Brochy Vacances Je le pense aussi. Une "vraie" amitié comme ça c'est assez rare et surtout elles généralement ensemble (enfin à un moment je crois) donc je leur dit grand chapeau ! Encore merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi ^^ Et à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures xD Saison2 Merci encore pour le lien d'hier ! J'ai complététoute la saison 2, je ne pensais jamais pouvoir le faire ^^ Ca fait bizarre de revoir des épisodes que je n'ai jamais revu, comme Comeback ou Rumours. Ou A Night of Neglect. En regardant la saison 2, le sentiment qui prédominait à la fin de chaque épisode c'était un sentiment d'amertume parce qu'à chaque fois je me focalisais sur les mauvais points. Mais en fait en la revoyant, je me dis que cette saison n'est pas si mauvaise que ça. Et grace à toi je vais pouvoir voir Preggers en VO pour la premiere fois. Yeeeees ! Sombraline Doublage Mais c'est magnifiiiique je suis en train de regarder Preggers et j'ai presque envie de pleurer tellement je suis contente de retrouver Chris (et son gras de bébé) dans le rôle de Kurt et pas cet imposteur de français. Ca change totalement ma vision de Kurt dans la première partie de la saison 1. D'ailleurs tu as vu cette vidéo de Chris qui se moque de son doublage français ? Looool mini Warblers ! Moi j'ai trouvé un tumblr sympa ce matin, c'est une compil des sms que pourrait envoyer Blaine. Il n'y a que 5 pages parce qu'il a été crée avant-hier, mais c'est très marrant ! Ici le lien. Sombraline Il y a aussi cette image que je trouve exceptionnelle. Parce qu'en gros ça devait être comme ça XD Monk Ouais il dit qu'il était sur le tournage très tard un soir (3h du mat) et qu'il avait bu 27 canettes de coca light, et il s'est fait indiquer les toilettes par quelqu'un, mais il a eu du mal à trouver. Une fois sa vessie soulagée, il s'est rendu compte que la chasse d'eau ne marchait pas, alors il a essayé l'évier, qui ne marchait pas non plus, et là il a levé les yeux et il a vu qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond. Et il a compris qu'il était sur la plateau de Monk et non dans de vraies toilettes. Et ensuite il précise que la série avait fini d'être tournée et que le plateau était près à être démonté, donc plus utilisé. C'est une des anecdotes les plus connues :) Sombraline MAJ : je ne sais pas si tu as vu des épisodes de Glee en français, mais j'ai trouvé une vidéo du doubleur de Kurt qui parle. Ferme les yeux et écoute, ça fait trèèèès bizarre ! MAJ Moi j'ai vu en VF jusqu'à "Sectionals" mais je n'ai jamais vu un épisode de la saison 2 en VF. J'ai vu un extrait avec Blaine très recemment et j'ai failli m'évanouir tellement le doublage était mauvais. C'était genre la microseconde avant qu'ils montent sur scènes pour les Régionales dans Original Song. Quand Kurt lui dit qu'il est mort de trouille. Bah oui faut croire que c'est possible pour un adulte, il est juste très très gay. Sombraline MAJ : ouaaaais enfin c'est quasi-99%-sûr que ce soit le cas quand même. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas étiqueter les gens direct mais bon c'est comme Alex du Glee Project, quoi. Il nous a fait croire qu'il a fait son coming out mondial dans l'épisode 4, laisse moi rire ! modif J'ai vu qu'il faisait beaucoup de modif mais j'ai pas regardé en détail. Il fait quoi ? - Sombraline Blabla My Life Would Suck Without You est vraiment ma chanson préférée de la saison 1. J'adore le concept de reprendre d'autres chorés déjà faites et de les mélanger ! Ils devraient refaire ça ^^ Bah écoutes, si c'est juste mettre les titres entre guillemets je m'en fiche un peu, je trouve que ce n'est pas très utile et je ne perdrais jamais mon temps à faire un truc comme ça, mais si lui il a envie... Avec Brochy on a du rédiger bien 70% du Wiki donc lui et ses guillemets... >.< J'avais mal pris les "GaGa" et "Gaga" parce qu'en fait j'aime énormément la chanteuse et qu'on me dise que je ne sais pas écrire son nom ça m'irrite un peu, mais le reste... Mais si toi ça te gène n'hésite pas à lui dire. Ouais Alex avait joué sa reine du mélo (dixit Kurt) dans l'épisode des pancartes, genre que c'était une épreuve insurmontable pour lui de faire son coming out mondial. Dommage pour lui, il s'est fait éclipser par Marissa dans cet épisode. (oui, je ne l'aime vraiment pas). En plus j'ai trouvé vraiment pas ça fin de se marquer "GAY" sur le bide comme ça, moi ça m'a dérangée. Alors que le "Like Boys" de Kurt veut dire exactement la même chose en plus subtile. En fait c'était carrément la consigne de l'épisode que j'ai trouvé dérangeante. Soit disant il ne faut pas coller des étiquettes aux gens et c'est exactement ce qu'ils ont fait. Dans Glee c'est plus fin, mais là c'est comme si Quinn avait eu un teeshirt "Refaite", Puck un teeshirt "Obsédé" et Artie un teeshirt "Handicapé". Shocking et malsain ! Désolée je pars toute seule dans mon délire, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était abusé. Sombraline MAJ Je crois que j'avais essayé de lister toutes les chorés qu'ils reprennent sur la page de l'épisode ou de la chanson. Et j'en ai sûrement oublié ! :DDDDDD Me dis pas que je ne suis plus la mémé du wiki ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais 22 ans ! :D Je viens de lire ton profil et je pense tout comme toi. Mais genre, tout. Where have you been all my life ? In some cupboard under some stairs ? Best way to say "RedVines" with the German accent ? Sombraline PS : peut être que tu vas trouver des différences de gouts avec mon profil, mais il date de 6 mois et j'ai la flemme de l'actualiser complètement. Notamment pour Blaine. AVPS Sur ma page ? Ouais j'ai racourci un peu ! C'est plus pratique pour aller dessus avec mon cell phone après. J'adore la scène où ils font semblant de se refleter l'un l'autre. Et tu n'aurais jamais du me parler du "puppy", j'ai rigolé pendant tout le repas, mes parents n'ont pas compris. Ce que j'aime c'est le naturel de Darren, il est super convaincant en HP ! Genre tout à l'heure je suis tombée sur un gif de la scène où Ombrage lui demande son autorisation pour Pré-au-lard et qu'il lui répond "umh, no...I'm Harry Potter". Rien que sa tête, j'ai rigolé une demi heure. ~ Sombraline Puppy ! MOUAHAHAHAHA Puppy ! Puppy ! Puppy ! Le problème c'est que trop peu de gens connaissent StarKid ! A l'anniversaire d'une copine j'aimerai trop la sortir, celle-là. Mais personne ne comprendrait :S J'adore le Harry Potter des StarKids. Souvent dans les parodies Harry est présenté comme un pervers à fond sur Hermione, c'est trop nul. Mais là un Harry j'me-la-pète c'est une idée de génie ! XD des fois quand je me balade dans la rue je me marre toute seule en repensant à des scènes comme celle ou Dumbledore arrive en jetant des paquerettes (AVPM) ou celle où Voldemort fait des claquettes. J'adooooore quand Darren fait des allusions à StarKid !! Dans un épisode du Glee Project (le premier), Emily lui dit "You can call me whatever you want" et il lui répond "Ok, hum, I'll just stick with Emily" Ca m'a trooop fait penser à la scène avec Ginny/Ginevra ! Je ne sais pas si c'était fait exprès ou si je vois du StarKid partout... Sombraline RedVines ! Ah bah du coup maintenant que je sais que tu as 22 ans, c'est indiscret de te demander ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Je suis étudiante en médecine :) Avec les livres je pense que je pourrais encore me retrouver dans l'état d'esprit où j'étais quand je les ai découverts. Pour les films, c'est fini. Dans le 7 pt 2 j'ai été TROP DECUE de ne pas voir la scène où Ron remotive les troupes après la mort de Harry (Voldemort Is Going Down). Ca fait partie des scènes fortes de AVPM, et en regardant le film j'étais genre "Heeeiiiin ? Mais c'est pas comme ça en vrai !" Pareil pour le 4, si Voldemort ne danse pas je me sens roulée. Du coup tu te retrouves dans ces situations bizarres où tu éclates de rire alors que la scène n'est pas drôle du tout, c'est juste que toi tu penses à la version StarKid. Ideeem pour Snape ! C'est mon personnage préféré depuis le 1, j'adoooore son humour. Mais je n'aime pas trop la version StarKid. Lui et Crabbe. Sinon, un sans faute. Et THE référence utlime, la seule, l'unique : Totally awesome ! A demain ! Contente de te faire rire, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir un potentiel comique développé :D Sombraline Ñight-troll ! Ah, c'est cool ça !! :D du coup tu fais des stages sur le terrain et tout ? Oui, il y a des post-bacs qui regardent Glee Ouaip, je passe en troisième année de médecine :) De toute façon je suis un bête de travail et je dépéris si je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées, donc la médecine c'est parfais :) Au moins Joe avait un nez et n'était pas vert -_-' Moi Lupin ne fait pas partie de mes préférés. C'est parce que je me suis renseignée sur les StarKids entre AVPM et AVPS, et quand j'ai regardé AVPS bah j'avais déjà cette image du Brian Holden un peu... comment dire, c'est lui qui dirige StarKid, quoi... toujours lui qui répond en itv, et qui envoie bouler les fans, aussi. Pas tout le temps, mais si il faut le faire c'est lui qui s'y colle. Il a un peu le rôle bâtard, donc bon je n'ai pas une super image de lui. Ouaiiis Those Voices était bien mieux au Leaky Con ! Je n'ai pas trop accroché à Sirius. C'est comme Hermione, ce sont deux personnages qui "subissent" un peu l'humour des autres mais qui ne sont pas super drôles eux-mêmes. Il en faut des "normaux" pour que la pièce reste regardable, parce que si Hermione était aussi "déformée" que Draco, Ron et Harry on aurait du mal à suivre je pense. Du coup bah... Sirius et Hermione ne sont pas vraiment des personnages qui marquent. J'ai beaucoup moins de répliques cultes en tête venant de leur part ! Mais comme je l'ai dit, en règle générale je trouve qu'ils sont tous bien, hein. C'est juste que certains sont mieux que d'autres, mais le niveau général est très élevé ! Sombraline Hermininone Hermion Hermaïouan C'est trop cool ! Mais comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée à faire ? Ce n'est pas banal ! Tu vas faire quoi après, de la recherche ? Je ne sais pas encore si je ferai spé ou généraliste parce que...alors en fait je ne fais pas médecine "normale", j'ai une petite particularité en plus qui fait que... en gros, je ne serais jamais vraiment généraliste même si ça s'appelera officiellement comme ça. Disons que je n'aurais jamais mon cabinet, quoi. Mais je suis un cursus de cours normal, avec les mêmes concours que les autres. Sauf que j'en suis un autre en parallèle qui me donne des aptitudes supplémentaires. Les seuls phrases de Hermione que je me souviens ce sont ses réponses aux blagues de Ron, donc ça ne compte pas. Mais bon, il fallait bien quelques personnages "normaux". Ryan est remonté dans mon estime avec le dernier épisode du GP. Il était presque paternel avec Cameron j'ai trouvé ça mignon. *se fout une claque pour se réveiller* Sombraline